


Negative Space

by trillingstar



Series: Hardtime100 [17]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: hardtime100, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nights in Schillinger's pod: it's nothing good.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative Space

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #61: Angst in Small Doses; Beecher.  
> Word count: 100. S1.  
> 

  
He's not even there.

Well, technically, his body's there. Skin and atoms and blood, yeah, he's still breathing and blinking and sweating.

No place else to be. Locked up tight - snug as a bug - for the long night.

Panting, light-headed. Mind floating, still can't shut out the bleating shriek danger danger whatwillhemakemedonow

How much longer does he have to stay here? He's learned his lesson, he's sorry, he's SORRY. Jesus Christ he's sorry.

godithurts

Six more hours in a stuffy glass box lying on come-slicked sheets.

Lying to himself.

This is his life. No place else to go.  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LJ](http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/340711.html).  
> 


End file.
